Behind Closed Doors
by Chikogie
Summary: What really happens behind closed doors? VIP's, restaurants, homes. Shuichi is just about to find out.


Tick...tock...tick...tock...

Eiri sat in the living room of his appartment, staring at a blank tv screen; a lit cigarette in between his lips and a half empty can of beer in his right hand.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...The clock on the wall was ticking away as Eiri sat there in a blank daze.

"I'm home!!!"Shuichi had come in through the door with a loud greeting, making Eiri put his beer can down on a coaster, and his cigarette in an ashtray. His head turned towards Shuichi who was already on the couch next to him, his eyes big and sparkly and a permanent smile on his face.

"You late-...something good happen today?" Eiri asked, a little freaked out by the buldging eyes planted on Shuichis face.

"HAI! We finished our new album!" Shuichi's smile never faded as he danced around the living room floor.

Eiri found something new to stare at blankly, Shuichi, "I guess that is good news then...give me a few minutes then..." At that moment, he stood up and started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi stepped in front of him, blocking his body from any further movement.

Eiri pushed him aside and continued on, "To take a shower, we'll go out to dinner. I know a good restaurant, just opened up."

Shuichi watched as Eiri disappeared into the bathroom. Suddenly he broke out into a ecstatic frantic, bouncing up and down, floating from end to end of the room. When he heard the water running, he stopped his ecstatic dance, and started digging through his clothes to find something to wear...then it hit him, he didn't have anything good!!!!

_Eiri wants to take me out to dinner, and I have nothing good to wear!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!_ Suddenly it hit him, he had brought home his concert clothes from the last set. Running over to his backpack, he pulled out the bundles of clothes and layed them on the couch, _This will have to do, I don't have anything else..._

_--------_

_I guess this is a littler bit more than casual..._ Eiri thought, as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, rinsing out the rest of the conditioner on his hair. _He did do a good job at the studio..._. Letting the steaming hot water run down the legnth of his body he thought of Shuichi, where this relationship was going, he only said he loved him once...and that was over 3 months ago. He meant to say it more, but his ignorance never let it happen.

Suddenly, Shuichi heard the water stop; he looked over and saw Eiri walk accross from his bathroom to his room. Gasping out, he threw off his shorts, hoodie, and tank top and went for his concert clothes. First the top, spandex, it hugged his torso snug. Second, he grabbed the pants, but then looked down to his underwear, _my underwear will make a crease line...I guess I don't need them. _Pulling off his underwear, he slipped the leather pants on, which were fashioned with zippers everywhere. Fastening his pants he worked on the accessories; spandex and leather fingerless gloves, and leather straps fastened around the length of his upper arms. He was ready!

---------

Eiri finally turned off the water and slid the shower door to the side; taking a towel and wrapping around his waist. He had a body to be glorified, strong chest slight outline of his abs, slender muscular arms, legs that held muscle yet kept their slender shape, and then there were his eyes, blonde eyes that could hypnotize anyone. "Hm..." After letting a good amount of the water drip off his body, he opened the door and started making his way to his room; until he saw Shuichi. The boy was so spastic he thought, he considered a miracle that he lived with the boy this long.

Finally he made it to his room, after staring at Shuichi for a good few seconds. Walking over to his closet, he opened the doors and pulled out a 3,000$ Armani suit. Satisfied with his decision he laid the suit on the bed and slipped his towel off. Going to his drawers he pulled out a pair of black socks and black briefs. The briefs first, then the socks, then he pulled the black slacks off the hanger and slipped those on, leaving them unfastened. Next was the shirt, a classic white shirt, tucked into his pants and buttoned up until he reached the third to top. Rumaging through his drawers he pulled out a 500$ leather belt. he fastened his pants up, and slipped the belt through the belt loops and fastened it nicely. After that was all done he put on the jacket and sprated himself with some expensive cologne. He was ready.

Shuichi sat on the couch, trying to be as patient as possible while waiting for Eiri, of course that didn't last long, "EIRI ARE YOU READY YET?! I'M HUNGRY!" he yelled out down the hall. "I'm ready...hm?"Just then Eiri came out of his room and caught sight of Shuichis's outfit, tight spandex and leather, it made Eiri hard just staring. Sighing with happiness, Shuichi met Eiri at the door, taking in the scent of his cologne. _His cologne smells so nice..._

Shaking off his erection, Eiri led Shuichi down to the garage and into his mercedes. "So where are we going?" Shuichi asked just as Eiri drove out of the garage, "Somewhere new, you've never been there before."

Shuichi remained silent the rest of the trip, he didn't want to ruin the evening. When they arrived at the restaurant Shuichi looked up at the name, "Behind Closed Doors?" Eiri took him by the waist, "There's a reason why it's called that."

Deciding not to ask yet, Shuichi let Eiri lead him inside the fancy restaurant. "Room for two please," he heard his lover say to the host. They were led to a quiet section of the restaurant, which had what looked like a room with two doors. "Thank you," Erii said, pushing Shuichi in the room, and closing the doors after him. "This is why they call it behind closed doors, you order your food on the computer and they deliver your food through there" Eiri pointed to what looked like a metal door to a laundry shoot with a light above it, "The light turns on when your foods ready, gives the guests more privacy..."

Shuichi didn't say a word while Eiri explained everything to him, his thoughts and mind were too fixated on Eiri's appearance, Eiri was so sexy to him, from the way he wore his clothes to his full naked body. Just the thought of having Eiri ontop of him made him rock hard. "Hm?" Eiri had a lit cigarette in his mouth when he noticed the buldge in Shuichi's pants, "Heh...and what were you thinking about hm?"

Shuichi blushed and tried to cover his obvious erection, but the more he tried to hide it the more it affected him. "Sit," he heard his lover say, it was a command. He obeyed, and sat on the floor. "Take your pants off." Again, he obeyed, unfastening his leather pants and slipping them off.

Eiri took a seat infront of his little toy watching him, "No underwear? Someone got a little cocky while getting dressed." Eiri put his cigarette out on the wall and flicked it aside while watching Shuichi whimper. His eyes devoured his toy, from the red blush on his cheeks, to the rock hard erection in between his legs, "Play with yourself..."

Shuichi found it hard to disobey, he wanted Eiri to take him, hard, fast, deep. And so he obeyed, his fingers wrapping around his hard cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. "Faster!" he heard, and so he did. Slowly, his speed increased, pumping faster every ticking second that went by. "How do you feel pet?" Eiri asked, leaning over his toy.

Shuichi leaned his back to a wall, his legs spread, his hand working his cock furiously. "Ahh...it feels...it feels like...I'm going to..." Eiri took his hand and pulled it away from his cock. "I didn't say you could cum...did I?" Shuichi whimpered, the pressure was building up inside him so much, he couldn't take it, he wanted to cum, he wanted Eiri inside him, he wanted it so bad.

"Beg. Beg for me." Eiri started unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, already have disposing of his jacket. Shuichi trembled looking up at his lover, "F...fuck me Eiri...please..." Eiri took off his shoes, already working on his belt and pants, obviously having to release his erection out of it's cloth prison, "Louder! And call me master...my little pet." Shuichi had gotten on all fours, his ass facing Eiri's direction, legs spread. "Please master, fuck me! Fill my ass with your hardness! I want it! I need it! Please!" Eiri's lips curled into a soft smirk as he got on his knees behind his pet.

"How bad do you want it...?" Eiri whispered into Shuichi's ear, "Bad master...real bad.." was his reply. Eiri's smirk turned from soft to devious as he turned shuichi around to face him, "I didn't bring any lubricant with me, so suck it, unless you want to feel a good amount of pain hm?" Shuichi winced at the idea, then his eyes went to Eiri's large manhood, rock hard and waiting or his mouth. Licking the tip, he slipped his mouth down a couple inches, letting his tongue wander the head and body.

"Ahhh..." Eiri entangled a few of his fingers in Shuichi's pink hair, pushing his head father down, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. Slipping it down the last few inches, Shuichi lips met the hilt, Eiri felt as if he were about to melt in Shuichi's mouth, but as soon as he came to that realization he pulled out of Shuichi's mouth and turned him around.

"Ah! Eiri!" Shuichi's palms hit the wall as Eiri took hold of his hips, "Shut up." Eiri took two of his fingers and held them to Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi took them lavishing them thouroughly in his saliva. Eiri pulled his fingers away from Shuichi's mouth and tickled the rim of his entrance. Leaning over he whispered, "How bad do you want it again...?" Shuichi gasped, his hips bucking on instinct when he felt Eiri's fingers, "Bad! Fuck me Eiri!!!"

Eiri smiled a devious looking smile and slipped his two fingers in slowly, spreading them apart to prepare his pet for the obvious length and thickness he wanted. After a few seconds with his fingers inside Shuichi, EIri pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. The tip pressing against the rim of his entrance. "Ready..." Shuichi's nails nearly dug into the wall, "Set..." Eiri pushed a little farther, slipping only the tip inside him, Shuichi screamed out, "Go." Eiri pushed his length into Shuichi. "Ahhh!!!" Shuichi clung onto anything he could, the wall being the only thing available.

Eiri groaned as he entered his pet, letting it sit in there so the walls would be easier to stretch with future thrusts. Gradually, Eiri started to produce a rythm, long deep hard thrusts, with a semi fast pace. It left Shuichi moaning in so much pleasure "More master! I want more!!" Eiri gave in to his pet's wishes and thrusted harder, faster, pushing it as far in as it would go, he could feel his pressure build up inside him. Moaning Eiri took his hand and held onto Shuichi's cock, pumping it in tune with his thrusts.

Shuichi was in ecstacy, no sooner had EIri grabbed him, he came all over Eiri's hand and the wall. Shortly after Eiri came as well, inside his pet, his lover. "Taste yourself...ne?" Eiri held his cum covered fingers to Shuichi's mouth, Shuichi taking a few fingers into his mouth sucking, licking it clean. He worked on the other fingers while Eiri pulled out of him, breathless.

"How was that for a job well done hm?" Eiri said as he pulled his clothes back on, already with a cigarette in his mouth. Shuichi laid on the floor drained of energy, Eiri looked at him as if he were dead, "You ok?" Silence. Then all of a sudden he heard a slight growl.

"I'm so...hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed.

Eiri backed up a step but held his composure, "We'll eat then."

They ordered their food and ate, Shuichi would never forget the experience he had at this restaurant, he would come back here as much as he could, just to look at the wall he left his mark at.

The End


End file.
